


Almost sweet

by remusmoonyblack-lupin (moonlightgalleon)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Smut, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightgalleon/pseuds/remusmoonyblack-lupin
Summary: Honestly just smut.





	Almost sweet

The first time they kissed was just on Halloween. There was a party in the Gryffindor common room and almost all the houses were invited. They had managed to smuggle butterbeers and firewhiskey in. And maybe, she had a bit of Firewhiskey before she finally to gather her courage and walk up to Luna. She had been looking really pretty that night. They were talking when Luna licked her bottom lip and Ginny found herself unable to look anywhere else. Luna seemed to realise moments after because she moved even closer to the redhead. They were so close that Ginny caught a strong whiff of her smell: vanilla. She just wanted to bury her face into her neck. Apparently she had been moving her face closer because the next second, Lunabrushed their lips together. Just a ight press, giving her time to move if she wanted to. Merlin, she wanted nothing more than to press harder. And she did just that. Luna opened her mouth almost immediately. Their tongues were brushing against against each other’s and was sending a rush to Ginny’s belly each time. She could feel a tingle between her legs. Luna as well apparently as she let out a moan.

They had both pulled away, panting and searching each other’s face and the spell was broken.

Ginny went to bed, feeling unsatisfied.

***

The next morning, Luna walked to her quite determinedly. She sat next to Ginny and spoke in her ear.

“Hi Ginny,” she breathed. Her lip brushed against Ginny’s ear and she bit down a whimper.

“Hello Luna!” I was-”

“I was wondering whether you’d like to continue what we started yesterday, when we are both very sober. And we can remember everything?” the blond girl asked.

“Erm, I...yes! I mean yes I want to,” Ginny stammered. She was sure her face was red at this moment.

“Good,” Luna whispered in her ear again. “Meet me in the room of requirement tonight at 7.”

***  
Luna was already there when she arrived. She was wearing her usual Ravenclaw uniform with her shirt, skirt and tie. She had already removed her shoes though. She noticed there was a bed also on her right. Ginny found it bizarre she was focussing on her shoes rather than Luna smiling and walking towards her.

“I am glad you came,” she said as she cupped Ginny’s cheek. Their faces were really close now and it was only now that Ginny noticed Luna’s blond eyelashes. The Ravenclaw stopped inching closer and waited for Ginny to close the distance between them.

When she did, she opened her mouth almost instantly. Luna’s tongue invaded her mouth. The wet velvet tongue matched hers for each stroke. Ginny felt that heat between her legs again. Luna started caressing her breast through her uniform. Her nipple erected almost immediately. She did not even realise they had been moving towards the bed until the nack of the knees touched it and she stumbled backwards. Luna climbing predatorily on her.

She kissed Ginny again deeply while hher hands started undoing the Gryffindor’s shirt. She slipped her blouse off, revealing Ginny’s chest.

The redhead felt pleased when Luna’s eyes darkened and she licked her lips almost unconciously.

“Skirt off,” she practicaaly growled. Ginny struggled to remove her skirt while Luna was removing her shirt and skirt. After a minute of deliberation, Ginny removed her bra as well. As soon as Luna looked back at her, she moaned at the sight of her topless breasts.

She kissed Ginny again, while her hands wandered over the redhead’s body. Ginny suddenly realised that she could touch Luna as well and started kneading her boob. Luna was noe kissing, biting and licking her neck. She touched her nipple lightly, then more strongly. Luna was rolling and pinching her nipples while Ginny arched off the bed and moaned. And then, finally, she kissed that tight bud, rolling it between her tongue and sucking on it while her right had played with Ginny’s right boob.

She repeated her ministration on her right nipple when she started moving downwards. The gryffindor’s panties were already drenched. Luna removed it and circle her clit with her fingers. She was touching it lightly just like she did for her nipple untilshe found a steady rhymth that had Ginny moaning. She close, she could feel it with the tightenig of her muscles.

She kept the pace while moving a hand up to tweak a nipple. And then her orgasm crashed on her like waves. Luna kept pumping while she rode her orgasm until she collasped as a boneless body.


End file.
